Apollyon
Apollyon is an Asmodai of Edom, meaning he is a Cambion that was spawned by one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus. He is also the leader of The Damned, a group of Hell Spawns. His main goals are to crush his arch nemesis, Valdus and The Blessed, rule all the realms, and have Alexandra on his side. Biography Apollyon was born around 1,000 A.D., the First Demon Incursion when demons sprung from Hell and Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell, was among those demons. Apollyon happen to be one of his heirs, but was left behind and forgotten. Later on, the young Cambion grew up, knowing how to use his powers that benefit him such as earning money, food, and a place to live. He did however work hard to earn his keeps. Apollyon manage to survive The Deluge by hiding underground and wait until the Earth was rid of the flood. After The Deluge was over, Apollyon began his normal life when humanity repopulated and he shared similar traits of his father such as swooning many women and having some good fights. That all ended when angels came to Earth and even though they were more focused on Nephilims that at the same time, demons walked the Earth, but not many as there were. Demons were looking for any remaining Hell Spawns or spawning some of their own, to create a powerful army. Apollyon became disgusted and ran into a couple of demons, even Greater Demons, but always won. Seeing how demons were so sure of themselves and wanting to enslave his kind, Apollyon gathered every Hell Spawn he could find and take down Hell for good. He found many Seelie, Warlocks, and other Cambions, one spawn by Greater Demons. He eventually came across a Cambion that was a Tribrid of a demon (Hell Knight)-Vampire-Human hybrid, Marceline, the daughter of Cain. A powerful individual that would most likely prove to be a valuable ally and seeing how Marceline loved to spill blood and kill, Apollyon easily convinced Marceline to fight on his behalf and it made things easier for him as Marceline didn't care who she took orders from as long as she got what she wanted, she would be loyal to him. Apollyon formed his organization known as The Damned. Apollyon came across Valdus and his The Blessed. Both leaders saw that they were after a similar enemy and joined forces. While it went well for awhile, unfortunately Apollyon and Valdus had different ideals and ambitions, especially Apollyon as his goals turn to taking heaven, Hell, and Earth for himself and his kind. The two sides clashed with each other for a long time. While Valdus had power and might on his side, Apollyon had the numbers and magic practitioners such as Seelies and Warlocks to weaken Valdus's army. Marceline was also his greatest weapon as she killed countless of Nephilims. Both sides equaled and they then pulled back, sending spies on either side. Powers and Abilities Apollyon is a powerful Cambion, due of being spawn by a Greater Demon, a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus. He is among one of the strongest Cambions to walk the Earth and has earned his place as rightful ruler of The Damned. * Demonic Manipulation: As a powerful Cambion, Apollyon can control the body, mind, and essence of any demon except for Lilith. He can possess the minds of demons and see or hear what they sense. * Immortality: Apollyon was spawned by Asmodeus when the First Demon Incursion enacted. He was one of the many Hell Spawns of Asmodeus and has been around since 1,000 AD. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: Being spawned by a Greater Demon and part human, Apollyon is hardly vulnerable to demonic weaknesses. Angel Blood cannot harm him, iron, salt, or iron can also no work against him either. Only Elite-Class Demonc Weapons such as Demon Sword or Demon Halberd can harm and kill Apollyon. * Leadership: Apollyon is a clever and powerful leader. He groups and divides his followers carefully when going into battle. Even someone powerful as Marceline would prefer to follow a great leader, even if Apollyon is weaker than her. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Apollyon cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. * Super Strength: Apollyon possesses supernatural strength. He can overwhelm younger angels, lower angel sired Nephilims, and Eques of Edom with ease. He can be physically overwhelmed by Seraphim or Powers, Lilith, Miriam, Valdus, and Alexandra. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can be use to influence Apollyon's senses or restrain him. It has a much better effect on him since he's part human. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alexandra can easily destroy Apollyon. Even though the two have not fought when they first meet, Apollyon is prepared for possible outcomes by having any angelic/demonic weaknesses to use against her, but never exploited. She does easily defeat him, along with Valdus at the same time. * Higher Angels: Apollyon can overwhelm younger angels, except Higher Angels. * Lilith: Lilith is the strongest demon to exist and is stronger than Apollyon and resistant to his ability of controlling demons with his demonic powers. Apollyon can hold his own for a short while. * Marceline: Despite being the leader of The Damned and spawned by a Prince of Hell, Apollyon is weaker than Marceline since she is the daughter of Cain, a powerful Hell Knight-Vampire hybrid. She can easily kill him, however Marceline does not care for leadership and would rather prefer being on front then the sidelines and doesn't care about being told what to do as long as she gets to kill and fight. * Nephilim: Apollyon can take on common Nephilims or those sired by lower angels. Higher Angels sired Nephilims such as Eliouds, Rephaims, and Arch-Nephilims can outmatch and kill him. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Apollyon effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Apollyon is weaker than anything that is on the same level as an Archangel, but he has Miriam ready, just in case his people are faced off against one. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Spawned by a Greater Demon, Apollyon can only be killed by Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blade. * Demonic Weaponry: Spawned by a Greater Demon, a Prince of Hell, only Demon Sword or Halberd can kill Apollyon. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Apollyon. Facts and Trivia Despite being a spawn of a demon, his father, Asmodeus was once an angel and as such, God was Asmodeus's father, along with his angel siblings or others related to them. This means Apollyon is the grandson of God and nephew of angels. He is also the cousin of Nephilims, despite being different species. Apollyon is the Greek name for Abaddon.Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Cambion Category:Hybrid Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Main Villains Category:Alive Category:Asmodai of Edom Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Rulers